


What is Freedom?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	What is Freedom?

Anita shut the radio off in disgust. Another song about freedom. Freedom was something she once thought she had but now was something she knew she didn't have and would never have again.

She was forever linked to a man she loved but didn't always trust, another man she hated as much as she'd once loved and two men she cared a lot for but couldn't define it more than that because she wasn't sure she could trust her feelings anymore not with the ardeur that ran through her and stole even more of her freedom and sometimes her choice.


End file.
